Beautiful soul
by BigZanessaFan1
Summary: Gabriella Montez is mentally ill. When she meets a guy, will he look past her childish behaviour and see the real her? TxG
1. Plot

**A/N **I am back! With a new story :D My exams went, well.. some went good some went really bad, I get my results Friday. But anyway, I have 2 months to concentrate on my stories and I can't promise I'll always write but I'll try. Here's the plot.

**Beautiful soul **(that's the name)

Plot: Gabriella Montez is mentally ill. She thinks like a child and acts like one. She is in a sort of hospital for people who are mentally ill. No-one understands her except her parents and the people at the hospital. One day they all go on a trip to an adventure park. At the park (there are rollercoasters and stuff) there are a few guys (including Troy Bolton) who laugh at her and make fun of her. Gabriella is hurt and cries (like a child would do, she's 16). After a while Troy realizes what he's done and feels guilty and he comforts her. That day they grow close and they promise to keep in touch, how will it go?


	2. The beginning of a new friendship

16 year old Gabriella Montez has lived in a hospital for the mentally ill children sins she was 5 years old. She thinks and acts like a child. At her birth nothing was wrong, it was in pre-school that they sensed something was wrong. She was sent to the hospital immediately, there was nothing her parents could do about it. The first years she loved it there, she could play with the other children and she always had something to do. But when she was around 13-14 she started to grow up a bit more. She still played with the other children, but she realized that outside the hospital, she didn't have friends and that bothered her. Her parents visited her every day after work for a few hours until it was getting too late. She looked out to that visit every day.

At this moment Gabriella was playing on her guitar. She loved to play on the guitar and she was really good at it too. She hummed to a song she was playing on the guitar when one of the people that worked there came in.

"Hi Gabriella," the lady said, "are you ready?" See, today her whole group in the hospital is going on a trip to an adventure park. Gabriella was really excited about it. "Yes" ,she said as she put her guitar away and stood up. "Let's go wait for the others then" ,the lady said as they both started walking out of Gabriella's room.

In the hallway, Gabriella was talking to some of her friends her age when the workers said it was time to go to the bus. They all got in without any problems and started the 2 hour drive to the adventure park.

Once they got there Gabriella was really excited, even more then she was 2 hours ago. She looked at the park with her mouth wide open. She has never been to an adventure park, or even on a rollercoaster. Her parents never got the chance to take her.

They all put their stuff away and they could go play in a certain area. Gabriella and her friends had so much fun. Still, they were acting like little children and to some of the other kids there that was a chance. A chance for them to look at them weirdly or bully them.

One group of 4 boys came up to them and started laughing at them. "Hey, what are you? Little children?" They all said and then they started laughing. There was one boy, the leader of the group (not Troy) that started to take it to the next level. He walked over to one of Gabriella's friends and pushed her. Gabriella, feeling brave, stood in front of her friend. The group laughed. The leader spoke: "What are you going to do huh? Tell your mommy?" "Well, maybe I will tell my mommy and daddy", she said, still feeling brave. The group laughed once again. One of the other people in the group spoke: "Ha, she still calls them mommy and daddy. Wait, is that a stuffed animal in your bag?" Gabriella felt humiliated. So did the others. Her 3 friends went to the workers when Gabriella ran off. The guys looked at each other and high fived each other. But one certain blue eyed boy followed the girl that ran off with his eyes feeling guilty.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom", he said as he started walking off in the direction he saw the girl that they just bullied disappear. He found her crying against a tree, seeing her like that he felt even more guilty. He walked up to her. "Hey", he said as she looked up to see who blocked her sun. He saw the tears streaming down on her face. "My friends.., we didn't mean it like that.." He said as he sat down next to her on the grass. Trying to make the guilt he had go away. "Of course you didn't!" she snapped back at him as she was crying into her knees again. He didn't know what to do, he slowly put his hand on her back and started to stroke her back. Gabriella calmed down from this and looked up once again. The tears stains were visible on her cheeks. The boy smiled held his hand out for her to shake. "I'm Troy", he said as he looked at her. Gabriella looked at his hand. "Gabriella", she informed as she shook his hand. This was the beginning of a new friendship.


	3. Kiss on the cheek

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except the plot. All characters in the story except for Troy and Gabriella are made up.

Troy's pov:

"So, what shall we do?" I said looking at her. We were still sitting against the tree where we have been for the last 10 minutes. She looked up at me before answering me: "Shouldn't you go back to your friends?" "Shouldn't you go back to yours?" I responded back. She looked back down. "They already forgot about me," she said. "I'm sure they haven't, but what do you think about spending the day with me?" I suggested. She smiled big. "Can we go to the playground?" she asked brightly. I frowned, the playground? "Umm, why the playground? Maybe we could go on a rollercoaster or something?" I asked her. "No! Rollercoasters are scary, I want to go on the playground!" she screamed out. "OK, OK. We'll go to the playground," I said scratching the back of my neck. She smiled, standing up. "Come on then!" she said walking ahead. I stood up and ran to catch up with her.

We were walking to the playground when a lady came up to us. Gabriella smiled as she greeted her : "Hi Nina! I'm going to the playground with Troy!" Nina smiled at her before responding: "That sounds fun Gabriella, but can I talk to this Troy first?" Gabriella looked at me and I nodded confused before being pulled aside by the lady. "Listen, I really appreciate that you spend time with her here, but who are you?" she asked me whisper yelling. I held my hand out before responding: "Troy Bolton." She shook my hand. "Are you family?" she asked me. I pulled my hand back whilst answering: "No, I umm, I just met her actually. Some guys, well actually my friends and me were making fun of her and her three friends but I went after her and well, here I am." She bit her lip. "So you don't know?" she asked worriedly. "What am I supposed to know?" I asked her confusedly. "Gabriella, she's not exactly normal. She's.. mentally ill, we're here with her group from the hospital for a day out," she said when I looked back at Gabriella who was now sitting on the grass with her stuffed bear talking to it. Now it hit me, the mommy and daddy thing, the big excitement, the crying. It was like she was almost acting like my 5-year old niece. I looked back at the lady. "I'll go back with her," she said. "What? Why? What's wrong?" I asked her. "It's obvious now you know you wouldn't like to spend your whole afternoon with a teenager who acts like a child," she said when she started to walk back to Gabriella. I stopped her and started to make things clear: "I don't mind really, she seems like a nice girl." "Are you sure?" she asked unsurely. It's obvious she was worried about her. "I'm sure," I said smiling, "just tell me when she needs to be back." The lady smiled at me, happy that someone else cared about her. "We'll come and search for her so you don't have to worry about the time. Make her have a nice time please," she informed me. "I will," I said before she walked off and I walked back to Gabriella.

When I reached Gabriella she was still talking to her stuffed bear. "Hey, you coming?" I asked holding my hand out for her to take. She looked up from her bear and smiled. "Come on," I said smiling, "let's go have some fun." She stood up and took my hand.

"Thank you Troy," she said as we reached the playground with all the playing kids and parents who were watching them. I smiled down at her, she seemed really happy. "No problem," I said, "that's what friends are for." "You mean, you're like my friend?" she asked me looking up at me. "Of course I am, else I wouldn't be here spending time with you," I said when we reached a bench and I sat down on it, "give me your bear, he'll stay with me while you.. play." I reached my hands out for her bear. "No, play with me!" she screamed out making me kind of embarrassed. I looked around to see some parents looking at us. I whisper yelled: "Gabriella!" When she got tears in her eyes I regretted what I just did, I didn't want to make her cry! "No, no I didn't mean it like that Gabriella and if you want I'll go with you," I said trying to not let her cry. She started smiling, man she really forgets quick. "Thank you Troy, now lets go," she said dropping her bear and back pack on a bench before we went in the direction where the other kids were playing.

After a while, Gabriella wanted to do something else so we went back to the bench where we dropped our stuff. Gabriella picked up her bear when my friends approached us. "Hey, we thought you went to the bathroom!" Tom said picking up Gabriella's back pack, "not going away from us to spend time with this kid here!" I glared at him when Lucas and Max laughed. "At least I gave something about her, and give her back pack back!" I screamed, trying to grab it from him. By this time Gabriella was starting to cry. "Look, look, she's crying," Max said grabbing her bear, "you know what I've always wanted to do?" He looked at Gabriella and she shook her head. "This," he said before he started ripping the head of the bear off. Gabriella started screaming at him whilst crying: "Stop it!" I grabbed her back pack back and Max gave me her bear and the head of the bear back saying: "I'm not anything with it anyway, it's for little kids!" Tom pushed me backwards whilst saying: "You're not our friend anymore as long as you hang out with her!" I glared at him and spat back at him: "Then we're not friends anymore!" He pushed me one last time before walking off with Lucas and Max.

I gave Gabriella her back pack and the two parts of her bear back. "I'm sorry," I said. She shook her head. "It isn't your fault Troy, they're meanies," she said as she started to stop crying. I smiled at her use of the word meanies. "They are, but I'm not like them," I said. "I know you aren't, you're really nice," "Let me buy you a new bear," I offered her. She shook her head sadly before responding: "This bear was special to me, my mommy and daddy gave it to me before I left to go to the hospital." "Then let me fix it, well my mom," I offered her, "plus I'll buy you a new bear, it'll be like something so you can remember today." She smiled up at me. "You'd do that?" she asked me sweetly. "Yes, anything for you Gabriella. Now let's go get that bear."

We walked off heading to look for a stuffed bear when Gabriella suddenly grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers while she started to hum to herself. "So, do you have any siblings?" I asked when we searched for a store with stuffed bears. "No," she said, "do you?" "No," I answered when we reached a store that had stuffed animals, "which one do you like? You can choose." "Umm," she said looking around in the store before pointing at the typical brown bear, "that one!" I laughed a bit at her excitement. "Then that one it is," I said grabbing the bear and going to the cashier to pay for it.

When we had just walked out the lady from before, Nina, walked up to us. "Gabriella, it's time to go," she said smiling at both of us. Gabriella grabbed my arm before screaming out: "No, I don't want to go yet!" "We need to get back to the hospital Gabriella, but Troy can always call you, I'll give him the number from the hospital," the lady said before getting a piece of paper and pen and writing the number from the hospital down, "here, now he can always call you." Gabriella smiled, releasing my arm. I put the piece of paper with the number of the hospital in my pocket. "I'll call you tonight," I said smiling at her and the lady. Gabriella leaned up and kissed my cheek. "I had so much fun today Troy," she said pulling back from my cheek. "I had fun today too, and my mom will repair the bear and then I'll return it to you," I informed her. The nurse nodded at me before turning back to talk to Gabriella: "Are you ready?" Gabriella nodded her head before turning to me again. "Bye Troy," she said. "Bye Gabriella," I said kissing her cheek.

Some may find it weird but I find it cute; the way she acts and her excitement. I held the cheek that she just kissed and smiled when she walked off with the lady looking back one more time and smiling at me.


	4. Just a good friend

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing except the plot. All characters except for those from _HSM_ are made up. If the hospital by any chance does exist, I didn't know.

**The next day**

Troy's pov:

I woke up by my mom yelling for me to wake up, I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed to see my little brother of 11 coming in the bedroom that we shared. "Morning Jake," I said standing up and getting my clothes to wear when I'd got out of the shower. "Morning big brother," he said back, "what are you doing today?" I stopped walking to the bathroom next to our room, that we also shared, and turned to him. "I don't know, what do you want to do?" I asked him. "I thought we could play some basketball in the backyard after breakfast," he requested. I shrugged, answering with a smile: "OK, but be prepared to get beat!" He chuckled and left to go downstairs and I walked into the bathroom turning on the water of the shower.

I stepped into the shower and felt the water run over my head to my body and down my legs. I relaxed and ran a hand through my hair, starting to think about everything that happened yesterday. I smiled at the thought of Gabriella, but turned serious again when I thought about what my friends and me did before then. It wasn't nice, but I didn't care anymore, not about them at least. _I need to call Gabriella today, _I thought smiling. I washed my hair and turned the hot water off before getting out and drying off. I put some clothes on and walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see my parents and brother already eating breakfast, it was now 9am. _Too early in a vacation, _I thought before sitting down and saying good morning to my parents: "Morning mom, dad." "Morning," they both said back. "Oh mom, I uuh, got a.. stuffed bear that, needs to be fixed," I said cautiously, for her reaction. She looked up from her plate and raised her brows. "A stuffed bear, Troy, you haven't slept with those since you were 4,' she said looking at me, "who's is it?" By now my brother laughing at me and my dad was doing the same as my mom, looking at me weirdly. I cleared my throat, turning a shade of red, before answering: "Just a friends, could you fix it please?" My mom smiled at me. "Sure sweetie, now eat up!" she said, continuing to eat herself. My brother turned to me. "I think it's his bear, but he's too lame to admit," my brother teased me. I glared at him. "Watch it, or no basketball," I said. By that comment my brother turned back to eat and we all finished our breakfast.

I was sitting on my bed after a one-on-one game with my brother, that I won, holding my cellphone in one hand and the number of the hospital in the other. I looked at the clock 11am, _Is it too early to call?_ I thought looking back at the number. I sighed, "I'll just try," I said to myself before dialing the number and holding my cellphone to my ear. After a few rings I heard a lady pick up: "Saint Lucy's children's hospital for the mentally ill, what can we do for you?" "Umm, hi? I'm Troy, Bolton and I was calling for Gabriella Montez," I answered nervously. "Oh, you're that guy from yesterday, well, Gabriella isn't in a good mood today, her parents said they'd come and visit, but they called off.." the lady said, "I'll ask if she wants to speak to you, hold on for a moment." After a minute or so, the lady on the other line came back and started talking again: "I'll pass you through to the phone in her room."

After a few seconds I heard Gabriella's voice through the phone: "Hello? Troy?" I smiled at hearing her voice, but you could tell she had been crying. "Hey, yes it's Troy," I answered. I heard her giggling on the other line before answering: "Hi, say hello to Sammi!" "Who's Sammi?" I asked. "The bear that you bought me yesterday, silly!" she answered me. I smiled. "Hi Sammi," I said. I heard her put the phone back to her ear. "I thought you wouldn't call.., you said you'd call last night," she said, suddenly turning from all happy to sad, "like mommy and daddy said they wouldn't come today.." "I'm sorry I didn't call last night, but of course I'd call Gabriella, and I'm sorry that your parents won't come today, I'm sure they have a good reason," I reassured her. "They said they were meeting up with some business people for lunch.." she told me. "Well, what if I come over instead?" I asked her. "Really?" she asked me. "Yes, really. We could do something together like go to the park or something," I said. "Thank you Troy," she said into the phone loudly, "I'll wait for you." And then she hung up.

As I arrived at the hospital and walked inside it didn't really look like a real hospital, but there were nurses and patients everywhere. My mom fixed the stuffed bear and I had it with me to give it to her.

A nurse walked up to me, it was Nina. "Hi, are you here for Gabriella?" she asked me with a smile. "Yes," I said nodding, "can I see her?" "Of course you can!" she said as she started to walk ahead of me.

We arrived at Gabriella's room, third floor, ward of the children from 16-18. One of the last rooms. "Here it is," she said turning to me, "don't mind the other children, they can be a little scary at times." I nodded. "OK, thanks," I said. She left and I knocked on her door. There was no answer. I opened the door and walked in, there she was. She was playing on her guitar softly, sitting on her bed. I closed the door and smiled. I didn't know she played the guitar. "Gabriella?" I asked to get her attention. She looked up and I saw her blushing. "Troy.." she said as she put her guitar away as fast as she could, "I didn't see you come in." Chuckling I sat on a chair beside her bed. "It's OK, Gabriella, I got your bear," I said showing her the bear that my mom fixed. I gave her the bear and she hugged it. "Thank you Troy," she said. "You're welcome Ella," I said using my new nickname for her. "Ella?" she asked as innocently as she could possibly be while looking up at me. I looked at her, smiling as I answered: "Yea, you like it?" She nodded as she came over to hug me tightly. "Thank you Troy," she said again. I stroked her back, answering: "I already told you Gabriella, it's OK." She pulled back from the hug and sat back down on her bed holding her now two bears. "Do you want to go somewhere?" I asked her. She shook her head looking down at her two bears, answering: "Maybe mommy and daddy will still come." I looked at her. "Oh, I'll leave then," I said thinking that she would want me to stay, but no. "OK, thank you for bringing my bear Troy," she said looking at me, "you're a good friend." I stood up and turned to her, fake smiling. I really thought she'd want me to stay. "Yea, you're welcome," I said, walking back to the door when I heard her starting to talk to her two bears. "Bye," I said opening her door. "Bye-bye Troy!" she said, not looking up. I closed the door and put my hands in my pockets, walking back out of the hospital.

**A/N: **I know this chapter wasn't that good, but it was important for the story line, especially the last part. I hope you guys can figure out why.

For my story Run: before I continue to write it, I want to catch it up on Youtube as I still need to make episode two on there. I don't like to make stories on Youtube as you need to make the videos, but I can't leave there.


	5. Unexpected kiss

**A/N: I just noticed that in the first chapter I said that Troy didn't have any siblings and now he does have a little brother, so sorry if that may have confused you or something.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plot.

**The next day**

Troy's pov:

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my cereal when our phone rang. I groaned and stood up answering the phone: "Hello?" "I-is this Troy Bolton?" the person on the other line asked, her voice shaking. "Yes, who is it?" I asked her. "Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Jennie and I'm calling from the umm.. Saint Lucy's Children hospital for the mentally ill," the women, Jennie, answered quickly. "Oh, is there something wrong with Gabriella?" I asked her confused for why she was calling. "Umm, yes actually," Jennie said nervously. "What? What happened?" I asked her worried. "Sir, could you come over please?" she asked me. Okay, now I was really worried What could be so bad that I had to go over? "Of course, I'll be there in 10 minutes," I said and hung up.

As I arrived in the hospital I went over to the desk. "Are you Troy Bolton?" someone asked me. I turned around to the voice and saw a nurse. "Yes," I answered. "I'm the lady that called you, Jennie. Come with me," Jennie said and started walking ahead of me. I followed the nurse, Jennie, and after a minute I realized we were walking to Gabriella's room. "Could you tell me what's wrong now?" I asked her. Jennie sighed and stopped walking. "There were a few guys here," she began and started walking again, "they said that they knew Gabriella from when they were little kids. I didn't believe them, but I let it slide. I saw them leave 10 minutes later all with smirks on their faces so I decided to check on Gabriella and well, the rest you should see for yourself."

We arrived at Gabriella's door and Jennie opened the door. I walked inside and was shocked to what I saw. Her room was a mess! Things were scattered on the floor. Broken picture frames, plants, drawings, even her guitar was in two and laying on the floor. But in the corner Gabriella sat with her knees up to her chest. She was crying heavily. I sighed and walked over to her, pulling her in my arms. "It'll be OK, Gabriella," I reassured her. She leaned into my touch and wrapped her arms around me crying into my chest. I stroked her hair and looked over at the nurse and she bit her lip. "Do you remember who they were?" I asked her. "They didn't tell me their names," she said, "I'm so sorry I called you Troy, but her parents are at their work and that's about an hour from here. You were the closest person we could get." I smiled and looked down at Gabriella who was somewhat calming down. "It's OK, I don't mind," I told her. The nurse smiled at me. "I'll go and get someone who will start cleaning up a bit," she said, "I'll be right back."

I nodded and turned back to look at Gabriella. I saw her looking up at me. "You OK?" I asked her. She shook her head and buried her face in my chest again. I stroked her back and kissed her temple. "Let's go sit on your bed," I said before picking her up and setting her on her bad as I sat next to her. But she put her arms around me again immediately and leaned into me again.

"They were mean Troy!" she said into my chest. "I know," I said as I kissed her shoulder, "do you have an idea who they were?" She nodded into my chest. "Who?" I asked carefully. "Your friends from the park," she answered. "They aren't my friends anymore Gabriella, but I had a feeling it was them. I'm so sorry, I should've saw this coming," I said. She shook her head and looked up at me. "It's OK Troy, it wasn't your fault," she said, smiling a little bit now. Just then someone came in to clean up the room. "Gabriella, let's go for a walk," I requested her. She nodded and we both stood up making our way out of her room.

"Is it OK if I take Gabriella for a walk? To the park or something," I asked the nurse behind the desk. "Of course," she answered, "make sure to bring her back before lunch, that's at 12 o'clock." I nodded and took Gabriella's hand leading her out of the hospital.

Once we were outside Gabriella immediately lightened up. I guess it did good for her to get out of there for a while, not being reminded what happened earlier. I still can't believe they did that. I'd have to have a good talk with them later on, but right now I'm going to enjoy my time with Gabriella.

As we walked into a park nearby Gabriella started to run to the swings. "Come on Troy!" she called out. I laughed as we both ran to the swings. She was so cute when she was acting all energetically! "Will you please push me Troy?" she asked sweetly as we came to a stop nearby the swings. "Sure," I said. She sat down on a swing and I started pushing her.

After a while we both got tired so we decided to sit down a bench for a while. "Troy?" she asked quietly as she looked up at me. "Yes?" I answered looking down at her. She quickly leaned in and kissed me on my lips. "Thank you," she said smiling.


End file.
